Meu Namorado é um Gato
by Mache-chin
Summary: Continuação de "Competição Amistosa" - Um ano depois da emocionante competição do Dia dos Namorados que uniu os casais mais aclamados da Fairy Tail, toda a guilda agora se prepara para um novo evento: a corrida de Páscoa dos Exceeds. Porém, três dias antes do grande dia, Happy acaba lendo um feitiço em um livro de magias de Levy e transforma Natsu, Gray, Gajeel e Jellal em Exceeds.


**1: Fairy Tail, infelizmente, não me pertence. ç ç**

**Oneshot**

_- Ei pessoal, atenção todos! – Makarov se faz ouvir de cima do corrimão da escada, no primeiro andar – Como todo mundo sabe a Páscoa está chegando, então eu pensei em preparar um evento especial, como o realizado no Dia dos Namorados. – ele olha sugestivamente aos casais mais aclamados da guilda, fazendo-os se envergonharem – Pois bem, o que nós vamos preparar será uma... Corrida de Exceeds! – enquanto os membros se agitam com a notícia, Happy, Charlie e Phanterlily voam para perto do mestre – Nossos gatos aqui presentes farão uma competição voadora para ganhar o primeiro lugar do ranking e todos aqui podem apostar no vencedor. Conforme a colocação os prêmios melhoram._

_- E quais são os prêmios mestre? – Cana pergunta interessada, pra variar sem bebida nas mãos._

_- Como vamos comemorar a Páscoa, os prêmios serão doces. O terceiro lugar fica com este ovo aqui. – Mirajane se aproxima com um carrinho e entrega ao velhinho um enorme chocolate praticamente do seu tamanho natural, que o ergue no alto e anima o público – O segundo lugar leva esta cesta com a Mira. – a maga levanta a dita cuja, recheada de doces de diferentes tipos e um coelho branco com preto de pelúcia – Por último, em primeiro lugar nós temos um maravilhoso bolo de morango com chocolate. – ele entrega o ovo a Mirajane e pega acima do carrinho um cartaz, mostrando o doce – Ele já foi encomendado na melhor padaria de Magnólia e nos será entregue daqui a cinco dias, o exato tempo da competição._

_- É maravilhoso! – Erza murmura encantada e se vira rapidamente para o gato azul quando todos os Exceeds voam para baixo, agarrando-o pela cauda – Happy, você tem que ganhar essa competição!_

_- Calma Erza! Eu tô treinando com o Natsu desde que o mestre contou pra gente da corrida dois dias atrás. – a titânia o sacode com raiva estampada no rosto._

_- Precisa treinar mais! Você está fora de forma, então eu vou te preparar pessoalmente pra vencer!_

_- NÃO! NATSU, ME SALVA! – o pobre gato pede desesperado e o amigo se aproxima em socorro._

_- Erza, por que você quer tanto que o Happy tire o primeiro lugar?_

_- Não é óbvio Natsu, por causa do bolo de morango. – Gray ri – Eu também vou apostar no Happy._

_- O mesmo vale pra mim! – Lucy anuncia erguendo a mão e o bichano sorri emocionado._

_- Pessoal... Aye, eu não vou desapontá-los! – ele levanta uma pata, ainda balançando de cabeça para baixo – Ah... Erza, eu não sinto minha cauda. – choraminga._

_- Seja macho e aguente firme! – ela o joga por cima do ombro e vai em direção à saída – Vamos direto para o treino; você vai voar mais alto que qualquer Exceed!_

_- NATSU, SOCORRO! – o Dragon Slayer, temeroso em confrontar Erza, apenas acena com cara de "sinto muito" – LUCY, GRAY, ALGUÉM! EXCEED EM APUROS!_

_- Pobrezinho. – a loira sorri com pena – Jellal, a Erza só escuta você. Por que não vai com ela pra dar uma controlada no seu temperamento e impedir que o Happy seja massacrado?_

_- Bem, pra falar a verdade eu também tenho medo dela. – o mago confessa, sorrindo assustado._

_- E seria idiota se não tivesse. – Gray comenta e todos acenam em acordo._

_- Mesmo assim eu vou. Talvez eu consiga diminuir o sofrimento dele. – assim que Jellal corre até sua amada os outros se aproximam do balcão, para onde Mirajane já retornou a servir os beberrões da guilda a poucos centímetros de distância do sedutor Laxus e de Gajeel e Levy, sentados em dois bancos à frente._

_- E então Levy, você vai apostar no Happy também? – a maga estelar pergunta sentando-se ao lado._

_- Não Lucy, eu já estou torcendo pelo Lily. – ela sorri em resposta, fazendo carinho na cabeça do gato em seu colo – Mas vou desejar boa sorte ao Happy e a Charlie também antes da corrida._

_- Nós vamos treinar juntos pra vencer essa competição, certo?! – Gajeel troca um soquinho com ele._

_- Cadê a Charlie? Eu ainda não a vi depois do anúncio do mestre. – a garota das runas olha ao redor._

_- Ah, ela está ali com Wendy, Romeo e Juvia. – o dragão de ferro aponta para uma mesa – Parece que os três vão fazer as apostas nela, mas por enquanto Happy deve ser o favorito entre os candidatos._

_- É a lógica, afinal ele está aqui há mais tempo. – o próprio felino negro diz._

_- Mas você é muito melhor do que ele Lily! E vai ganhar, confie em mim._

_- Ei, não menospreze o Happy cabeça de ferro! Ele é forte e rápido como nenhum outro Exceed!_

_- É o que nós veremos cérebro de carvão. – quando os dois levantam prontos pra começar uma briga, as moças se vêem obrigadas a intervir, cada uma pondo a mão no tórax do seu namorado._

_- Ok, ok, já chega Gajeel! Vem comigo, me acompanha até a Fairy Hills pra pegar minha mala._

_- "Mala"? – Lucy repete confusa – Pra quê mala? Vocês vão sair em missão?_

_- Mais ou menos. Eu combinei com Gajeel e Lily de irmos treiná-lo em uma montanha aqui perto._

_- Ah tá, sozinhos. – ela olha sugestivamente para Mira e as duas sorriem maliciosamente._

_- Eu vou estar junto, tá. – o Exceed relembra erguendo a pata, respondendo aos donos corados._

_- Vocês dois são impossíveis! Vamos Gajeel! – a baixinha o puxa pela mão e ele resmunga tímido._

_- Que gracinha. – a maga Take Over sorri encantada quando o dragão de ferro está longe o suficiente para não ouvir e nem ver – Eu espero que Gajeel não demore a avançar um passo com nossa Levy._

_- Você diz propor casamento? – o dragão dos raios ri – Acho difícil. Como a maioria dos machos aqui o Redfox só pensa em arrumar briga e fazer missões pra encher a barriga com comida._

_- É, mas quando você quis casar comigo o mestre disse a mesma coisa e a sua resposta foi diferente. – a plateia o encara sugestivamente, segurando risadas pelo rubor no rosto dele._

_- Isso porque eu mudei por sua causa e eu não acho que os outros possam fazer o mesmo._

_- Pois eu acho que sim. Só é uma pena não poder ver o treino do Happy e dos outros até a corrida._

_- Ué, e pra onde você vai Mira? – Lucy questiona e Laxus levanta da cadeira para abraçar a esposa._

_- Nós pensamos em ir sozinhos fazer uma missão até a Páscoa._

_- Cuidado pra não se empolgarem demais e se esquecerem de voltar. – Gray ri, recebendo do Dreyar uma palmada atrás da cabeça que o faz fazer uma careta de dor._

_- Bem, eu sei que vou sentir saudade antecipada! – a Heartifilia ri – Quando vão viajar?_

_- Hoje à noite, depois do meu exame médico. – Mirajane sorri independente da reação surpresa._

_- O que você tem Mira? É grave, é contagioso? Está com febre, dor de barriga...?_

_- Não faça tantas perguntas faísca, nós só podemos saber depois da consulta! – Laxus anuncia._

_- Na qual, aliás, eu insisti. – Makarov diz se aproximando do grupo – A Mira tem se sentindo muito mal esses dias e escondeu de todos, então achei melhor marcar uma consulta com um médico._

_- Eu estou muito bem. Laxus nem devia ter aborrecido o senhor com isso._

_- Como não? E se for mesmo algo grave? O melhor é saber de agora!_

_- E o que você tem sentido? – o Fullbuster pergunta curioso – É uma dor forte?_

_- Não exatamente. Só estou tonta esses dias e me sinto um pouco enjoada com algumas comidas._

_- Mas seus seios parecem ter aumentado lindamente. – o mestre estica a mão esquerda magicamente na direção da moça, recebendo a mesma palmada que Laxus dera em Gray._

_- Vovô, já disse pra parar com isso! – ele ri safado e todos o olham acusatoriamente._

_- E vocês dois? Vão voltar pra casa ou vão ficar aqui na guilda? – o mago do gelo indaga._

_- Bom, não tem nenhuma missão boa no quadro hoje e o Happy vai passar esses dias treinando com a Erza sobre a supervisão do Jellal, então acho que nós não temos mais o que fazer aqui. Quer ir Natsu?_

_- Pode ser, mas só se você aceitar vestir aquele sutiã novo que a Levy te deu._

_- Como você sabe dele? – Lucy questiona envergonhada, colocando as mãos sobre os seios, e Gray ri._

_- Pelo visto vocês estão se dando muito bem. A Levy anda contribuindo pra isso, é?_

_- Ela e todas as garotas; vivem me dando presentinhos obscenos. – olha de banda para a risonha Mira – Não sei como não ganhei ainda uma calcinha comestível! – suspira, se aborrecendo ao ver que os homens estão imaginando a cena – PAREM DE FANTASIAR COM ISSO, SEUS PERVERTIDOS!_

_- Então tá... Eu vou ali ficar com a Juvia. Até mais gente. – o Fullbuster acena de costas, já andando._

_- Ei cueca gelada, ponha pelo menos as calças antes de falar com ela!_

_- Não preciso mais fazer isso. – ele troca um sorriso com Natsu que faz Lucy se arrepiar por inteiro._

_- Muito bem seu tarado, vamos voltar para o apartamento antes que mais alguém te dê novas ideias!_

_Assim o casal vai embora. Chegando ao prédio, Lucy começa a preparar pipocas e pede a Natsu para escolher um filme dentre os alugados na locadora. Ela só não sabe que ele pegou um de terror no meio com a pura intenção de assustá-la e é logo esse o escolhido. Nos primeiros minutos tudo bem, mas quando toca a música sinistra de suspense os dois já estão encolhidos bem perto um do outro, prevendo a próxima cena. A misteriosa sombra na tela surge de repente, com uma faca e pronta para matar a protagonista._

_- Por que ela vai ser atacada no chuveiro?! – a loira choraminga – É o pior jeito de morrer, pelada! – a cortina do Box corre para o lado e a donzela grita, fazendo o casal se abraçar inconscientemente – Natsu, eu te mato por ter escolhido esse filme, seu idiota!_

_- Não diz isso agora no meio dessa cena Lucy! – ele choraminga de volta._

_Aos poucos as coisas vão melhorando, mostrando o galã principal salvando as vítimas com ajuda da mocinha, a quem ele já tinha resgatado no banheiro. Inesperadamente, perto do final do filme, a sombra se prostra atrás dele, como um ser do além, pronta para mata-lo com uma serra elétrica. Os magos paralisam com a tensão, Natsu deixando uma das mãos dentro da bacia de pipocas enquanto a boca está cheia. Logo o último ataque, vindo de baixo, o faz derrubar mais da metade do conteúdo no tapete com o pulo de Lucy._

_Ao final de tudo, com o beijo dos atores, eles respiram aliviados e a loira desliga a TV nos créditos._

_- É a última vez que você escolhe o filme, demência! Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco! – resmunga a caminho da cozinha – E você mesmo se assustou!_

_- Ah Lucy, mas foi legal! E terminou em final feliz, do jeito que você gosta._

_- Pode ser, mas nós dois sabemos que você escolheu o filme por acaso sem saber disso, então foi sorte. Faz o favor de recolher as pipocas do tapete e os copos sujos de refrigerante. – o Dragneel obedece e deixa a louça na pia, recuando para sentar em uma cadeira, e então começa a mirar a bunda de Lucy – Oh Natsu, será que você pode parar de ficar me secando desse jeito? – reclama, secando as mãos no pano sobre a pia e virando de frente, e nisso o rapaz ergue seu olhar – Não me encare assim! Meus olhos estão aqui em cima! Poxa, por que você sempre fica olhando pra onde não deve quando está pensativo? Na verdade você perder horas pensando ainda me surpreende, embora eu ache bom, mas precisa fazer isso?_

_- Ah Lucy, é que por algum motivo eu raciocino melhor quando estou olhando os seus peitos ou a sua bunda! – e nisso ele é socado violentamente, indo ao chão – Foi um elogio!_

_- Não consegue me elogiar sem precisar recorrer à perversão, seu tarado?_

_- Não pode me culpar! Eu te amo, então é natural que eu queira tocar você toda, em cada pedacinho!_

_- Tudo? – a moça se abraça e vira o rosto, envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo lisonjeada._

_- Tudo! – Natsu levanta e volta a se aproximar – Eu quero conhecer as coisas que você esconde._

_- Eu não estou escondendo nada, então não venha com essa desculpa pra meter a mão onde não deve!_

_- Mas eu sou seu namorado e você é muito linda Lucy, então pra evitar que qualquer cara te toque eu tenho que deixar minha marca no seu corpo, assim nenhum outro homem vai poder chegar perto!_

_- O que você é, um cachorro demarcando território? Eu... – ela cora, olhando para baixo – Eu gosto é de você somente, então não tem por que ter tanta desconfiança._

_- Não desconfio de você, mas eu sou um dragão, você sabe, então é normal que eu queira proteger das piores coisas a minha companheira. – a maga estelar sente os pelos do corpo se eriçarem._

_- E como exatamente essa impressão ajuda a deixar longe os outros homens?_

_- Simples. – ele segura o seu pulso e beija a frente, trazendo a mão dela para perto do rosto – Eu vou deixar em você a minha marca, uma que não se igualará a nenhuma outra, e se algum cara tentar te tocar com segundas intenções a mão dele vai queimar até virar cinzas! – Lucy treme e ri nervosa._

_- Eu não tenho muita certeza se quero carregar esse poder todo comigo. Não quero matar ninguém!_

_- O cara não vai morrer. É apenas uma magia pra assustar e avisar que você já tem um dono: eu. – a loira se arrepia inteira novamente – Se ele insistir não vai ser sua culpa caso o canalha carbonize._

_- Ótima notícia. – ela suspira aos risos, acariciando com uma mão a bochecha dele e usando a outra na nuca – Então isso quer dizer que se o Gajeel deixar a marca dele na Levy ela será diferente da minha?_

_- Isso. É como uma impressão digital, nenhuma é igual à outra. Elas têm cores, formas e poderes bem diferentes, e também surgem em lugares desiguais no corpo._

_- E... Como você vai colocar a sua em mim? – Natsu sorri maliciosamente, chegando a centímetros de distância de seus lábios e passando uma mão ao redor de sua cintura e a outra atrás de seu pescoço._

_- O que você acha? – Lucy não tem tempo de pensar em mais nada, apenas sorri e se entrega ao beijo caloroso e voraz do dragão de fogo, que sobe suas pernas para o quadril dele e começa a andar pro quarto._

_..._

_Horas mais tarde, no começo da noite, Natsu aparece na cozinha com o cabelo desgrenhado e usando apenas uma cueca boxer vermelha e preta. Ele coça a cabeça e abre a geladeira em busca de algo, achando o pote de sorvete de chocolate e rumando de volta ao quarto. Lucy ainda está deitada na sua cama, exausta e opostamente elétrica, se espreguiçando. Ela sorri ao vê-lo retornar com duas colheres, pegando uma para o ataque. O Salamandra deita novamente ao seu lado por cima da fronha que a cobre e compartilha do doce._

_- Nossa, o sorvete desce se derretendo todo na minha garganta! Ela está tão quente que não demora e sai fumaça da minha boca daqui a pouco. – ri, corando violentamente em seguida – Meu corpo também._

_- Verdade? Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito! – o Dragon Slayer sorri com mais uma colherada gelada._

_- Você é assim o tempo todo, eu não! Estou desse jeito por sua culpa, idiota! – ela sorri envergonhada e ele ri de volta, deixando a colher no pote para abraça-la pela cintura, pondo a cabeça no ombro esquerdo._

_- Lucy... – ronrona com carinho e preguiça, fazendo-a rir de cócegas – Ei Lucy, você gostou?_

_- Se eu... – a maga estelar enrubesce novamente – Não faça perguntas tão sem-vergonhas, seu bobo!_

_- Mas eu quero saber se você gostou! – encara a jovem seriamente – Eu te machuquei?_

_- Não, é só que... – desvia o olhar – Foi a minha primeira vez, então eu estou um pouco dolorida, mas é só. Não é sua culpa, nem precisa se preocupar! – o Dragneel franze as sobrancelhas e faz um bico – Sim, eu gostei tá bem?! – ri ao vê-lo abrir seu típico grande sorriso e começar a esfregar o rosto em seus seios._

_- Então vamos fazer isso sempre que pudermos! Pelo menos umas três vezes por dia, como hoje!_

_- Três? Tá maluco? Eu vou ficar esgotada; não posso me cansar assim, tenho vida fora da cama!_

_- Mas é só questão de costume. – ele pausa os carinhos, erguendo a cabeça – Além disso, precisamos praticar agora Lucy, pra ter nossos 30 filhos. – ela arregala os olhos e o joga pra longe, fazendo o pote com sorvete cair no chão também, por sorte de pé._

_- Como assim "filhos"? Como assim "30"? Nós começamos a namorar agora!_

_- Mas Lucy, você é minha companheira, então é normal que a gente tenha filhos._

_- Não é nada "normal"! Quer dizer... – abaixa o tom de voz, desviando os olhos de novo – Eu te amo, e claro que vou querer ter filhos com você... – sua vergonha aumenta ao ver o sorriso de Natsu crescer – O número não vai ser tão grande, é claro! – o sorriso dele murcha e surge um bico aborrecido – Mas nós nem ao menos casamos Natsu. Eu não pretendo ser mãe antes de casar!_

_- Eu não te entendo Lucy. Eu já tinha te escolhido como minha companheira há muito tempo, mas só valeu quando eu te pedi em namoro no ano passado. – ele reclama cruzando as pernas para sentar._

_- É claro! Como eu ia saber que você tinha me escolhido como sua parceira sem me dizer nada?_

_- __**Companheira**__, não __**parceira**__. Tem diferença. No começo eu te achei legal e pedi pra formarmos os dois e mais o Happy um time; os outros só foram entrando de penetras. – ela ri da careta dele – Aí percebi que realmente te amava, e ainda amo, então te escolhi, mas você nem me deixava tocar seus peitos._

_- É claro! – a maga estelar revira os olhos e torce o nariz – Então quando foi isso?_

_- Acho que quando apareceu o quatro-olhos metido a besta e vocês combinaram de sair juntos._

_- Heim? Quem era esse? – puxa na memória – Ah, aquele rapaz que acabou ficando com a Cana?_

_- É. Aquele por quem você disse que ia trocar a missão comigo e o Happy por causa de um encontro. – ela ri encabulada, coçando a nuca – Eu fiquei com ciúme e só me acalmei quando você subiu no trem._

_- Natsu... – Lucy sorri comovida com o bico dele – Anda, volta pra cama! – o dragão de fogo levanta e não perde tempo em pular no colchão, colocando-a entre suas pernas e abraçando sua cintura._

_- Você é estranha Lucy. – a loira revira os olhos, já acostumada com o adjetivo – Se quer casar antes de termos nossos filhos tudo bem, mas eu quero ter pelo menos três._

_- Vou pensar no seu caso, já que quem vai ter sou eu e não você. – beija-o no pescoço._

_- Lucy, faz cócegas! – os dois riem, voltando a se beijarem, e só então a moça se dá conta de que o seu lençol tinha caído no colo e os seios estavam à mostra o tempo todo._

_- Natsu, não me apalpe assim! Agora que pode tocar em mim o quanto quiser quer tirar o atraso?_

_- Isso aí! – o Salamandra ri travesso, virando-a de frente e encaixando as pernas dela na sua cintura antes de descê-la devagar sobre a colcha rosa – Vamos mais uma vez?_

_- Meu Deus, __você parece um dragão mesmo! É insaciável! – os dois riem – Sorte sua que hoje não é... – ela se interrompe, arrependendo-se de ter tocado no assunto._

_- Seu período fértil? – ele diz inocentemente, como um aluno de biologia com onze anos – Tudo bem, então a gente aproveita os dias que você achar seguro e depois do casamento a gente faz todo dia, ok?!_

_- Não abuse do meu bom humor. – ela sorri maleficamente, sentindo eriçarem os pelos do corpo com a aproximação maliciosa dele – E nem do fato de eu não resistir a você._

_E sem mais delongas, Lucy volta a beijar seu Dragon Slayer torridamente, passando seus braços pelo pescoço e os cabelos dele. Natsu não perde tempo em tortura-la, arrancando suspiros com carícias que bem parecem brincadeira de criança, dentre elas quando ele passa a mão pela marca de dragão vermelho pouco acima de sua virilha. A imagem incendeia conforme o dragão de fogo a contorna, e quando passa a língua sobre o local antes de dar um sorriso, cravando seus caninos ali, a maga estelar sabe: será uma longa noite._

_..._

_Faltam três dias para a grande corrida dos Exceeds. Todos estão motivados, graças ao desempenho do trio de gatinhos durante os treinos. O pobre Happy, embora veja estrelas ao fim de cada exercício com sua mentora de cabelos escarlate, acaba recebendo apoio de quem já apostou as fichas nele, e consequentemente dão força para não perderem o dinheiro. Durante uma fuga temporária, o gato azul pousa ofegante sobre o balcão do bar, onde Kinana está substituindo Mira, e ofega cansado ao lado de Levy._

_Gray está conversando com Juvia em um banco, visivelmente mais interessado no movimento da sua boca carnuda do que no diálogo. Ela, por sua vez, tenta não enrubescer pela ausência inexplicável, mesmo nada estranha, da camisa dele. Natsu está ocupado fazendo os outros rirem com sua palhaçada, tipo Lucy._

_- Pobre Happy. Está cansado do treinamento com a Erza, não é?! – Kinana se debruça no balcão, lhe dando um copo de leite que ele bebe de uma vez com gosto._

_- Aye! Erza é muito malvada! Ela me faz treinar todo dia, de manhã até de noite, mas graças ao Jellal eu pude descansar agora. – deita de barriga para cima – Levy, o que está lendo?_

_- Ah, é um livro antigo sobre magias de transformação. Eu ainda estou decifrando a linguagem, mas já traduzi uma aqui que é interessante. Quer ver? – o felino senta e a pequena põe o objeto de pé – Olha as fotos. São imagens que relatam uma magia para transformar pessoas em Exceeds. Não é legal?_

_- "Pessoas em Exceeds"? Então quem se transforma fica gato pra sempre?_

_- Não, mas ainda não sei como reverter o encanto. Estou terminando de decifrar os diagramas._

_- Ei baixinha, achei uma missão pra gente! – Gajeel grita do mural de avisos._

_- Pensei que ninguém fosse sair em missão até a corrida de Exceeds._

_- É Nana, mas o Gajeel quer que a gente se prepare logo depois disso. Ele disse que não aguenta ficar parado e quer emoção a todo instante, toda hora. – ela resmunga, retirando os óculos de leitura._

_- Eu sei. – a balconista sorri maliciosamente, fingindo não perceber a marca de dragão preto bem no começo de coxa esquerda dela, parecendo desafiar alguém a tocá-la – Bem, espero que se divirtam muito._

_- Kinana, por favor! – a maga das runas cora e vai atender ao chamado do dragão de ferro enquanto ela entra no depósito, deixando Happy sozinho com o livro._

_- Deixa ver... – o gatinho o segura – Magia de Transformação... Como se lê isso? – ele logo começa as tentativas de leitura e enruga o rosto – Ah, a Levy tem uma letra muito complicada! – e mais uma vez, de novo e novamente até por fim conseguir entender as palavras perfeitamente, Happy lê em voz alta a magia bem quando os casais da Fairy Tail estão chegando perto do balcão – Ué, não aconteceu nada?_

_De repente uma luz dourada sai do livro, e com o impacto o bichano cai para trás. Atraindo olhares e relampejando de um lado ao outro bem quando Jellal e Erza entram pela porta, ela já furiosa pela demora do gato e ele tentando acalmá-la mais atrás, de repente o rojão atinge Natsu na testa, ricocheteando rápido até o braço esquerdo do mago celeste, dele batendo contra o peito de Gray e por fim nas costas de Gajeel. A luz desaparece e instantaneamente os quatro é quem começam a brilhar, forçando os demais a desviarem._

_Enquanto os outros estão de olhos fechados ou com as cabeças viradas, o tamanho dos rapazes reduz velozmente e eles vão ganhando orelhas, caudas e asas correspondentes às suas cores de cabelo, na exceção do Dragneel que recebe um rabo e arcos cor vermelha. Quando o clarão cessa são todos Exceeds._

_- SANTA LUZ DIVINA! – Lucy segura o namorado nas mãos – Natsu, o que houve com você?_

_- Nós... VIRAMOS GATOS! – Gray grita desesperado, agarrando as orelhas e tomando um susto ao ver sua cauda – EU TENHO UM RABO! EU TENHO UM RABO!_

_- E parece que ganhamos asas também. – Jellal constata do chão, sentindo as suas cobertas pela capa._

_- Mas que droga aconteceu? – Gajeel reclama aborrecido, sendo erguido no colo por Levy._

_- Happy, você leu a magia que estava no livro? – o felino azul sorri culposo e voa pra trás de Kinana._

_- Magia? Então foi culpa de um feitiço? – Erza procura entender – Então desfaça Levy._

_- Não posso! Eu disse ao Happy que não sabia como reverter o encanto porque não traduzi essa parte da página ainda. – todos olham discriminatoriamente para o Exceed._

_- Poxa gente, eu só queria entender o que a Levy tinha escrito no livro e aí..._

_- Nada bom Happy, você tem que se desculpar com todos. Vamos. – Kinana o coloca de pé no balcão._

_- Tá bom. Desculpa. – ele pede de orelhas baixas, comovendo as moças._

_- Desculpa nada! Eu quero voltar ao normal, não posso ficar assim para o resto da vida!_

_- Mas Gajeel, você ficou tão fofinho! – a maga das runas sorri e o abraça de lado, esfregando o nariz a sua bochecha direita e fazendo os presentes rirem do choque dele._

_- É verdade! Gray está muito fofo! – Juvia também agarra o amado contra o peito._

_- Juvia, eu não tô respirando! – o mago do gelo se desespera entre os seios dela._

_- Agora que vocês falaram. – Erza encara Jellal e ele cora de leve, aceitando ser pego para ela o erguer na altura dos olhos – Você parece estranhamente mais bonitinho._

_- E por que isso é estranho? – o companheiro cerra os olhos com aborrecimento._

_- Ei, nós devíamos aproveitar agora que somos Exceeds! – Natsu anuncia com as patinhas pra cima – A gente pode participar da corrida! – de repente todos percebem a louca lógica._

_- É verdade! Podíamos competir e tentar ganhar os prêmios junto com Happy, Charlie e Phanterlily! – Gray sorri, tentando se apoiar melhor nos braços de Juvia – Tudo bem se for assim mestre?_

_- Bem, acho que não tem nenhum problema. – o trio de gatos abre a boca, todos incrédulos._

_- Mas esperem um pouco! – a gata branca interrompe – Vocês terão vantagem sendo magos._

_- Ei, será que ainda estamos com nossos poderes? – Jellal questiona pensativo._

_- Vamos ver. – o dragão de fogo abre a boca e dela sai uma tocha de fogo – Isso aí, eu sou um dragão-gato! Eu sou demais! – ele levanta as patinhas e bate asas convencidamente para longe de Lucy, que afasta os braços e suspira acostumada – Vocês não vão ganhar de mim, palermas!_

_- Ah é assim? – Gajeel também foge do abraço de Levy e cospe chumbo na bunda do adversário, rindo alto quando o acerta – Doeu miniprojeto de ração pra cachorro?_

_- Ei, não fiquem se achando o máximo! – o Fullbuster se debate até conseguir se soltar da namorada – Eu vou ganhar aquela corrida e com os olhos fecha... – antes de ele poder terminar, Natsu chamusca sua cauda e Gray a segura com os olhos lacrimejando – VOCÊ É DOIDO DRAGNEEL?_

_- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, STRIPPER PELUDO! – e no ar os três rapazes começam uma briga._

_- É inacreditável como esta cena parece normal, mesmo devido às circunstâncias. – Jellal comenta e a amada concorda, apoiando as patas dele com um dos braços enquanto o segura em cima._

_- Levy, por favor, tente decifrar o restante da página do livro para reverter o feitiço. – a titânia pede – Até lá... PAREM COM ISSO! – ela grita e os minigatos voam assustados para trás das costas de suas companheiras – Até lá os garotos precisarão de ajuda para se preparar pra competição._

_- O que quer dizer com "ajuda" Erza? – Jellal pergunta e gela ao vê-la sorrir assustadoramente._

_- Você não sabe voar, certo?! Eu vou te ajudar pra você ganhar a corrida._

_- Mas você também não sabe voar Erza. – Lucy diz o óbvio, sem conseguir chamar sua atenção._

_- Não vamos nos precipitar... – ele mal começa a relutar, a Scarlet o joga sobre seu ombro direito e sai porta afora, deixando-o debatendo as patinhas no ar – NÃO ERZA, POR FAVOR! EU COMPRO PRA VOCÊ UM BOLO INTEIRO DE MORANGO, ENTÃO ME SOLTA!_

_- Pobrezinho. – a maga estelar ri da mesma situação de dias atrás, apenas com um Exceed diferente – Espero que Erza não judie muito dele... Você quer treinar também Natsu?_

_- É claro! Happy, você me ensina a voar? Agora eu só flutuo._

_- Não. – o gatinho azul cruza as patas e surpreende a todos – Você vai ser meu adversário, então não posso te ajudar. – Natsu fica parado no ar por um tempo, refletindo._

_- Tem razão Happy, não podemos mais trabalhar juntos agora. – ele abaixa os olhos, quase parecendo deprimido, e então levanta a cabeça e vira para a namorada – Lucy, nós vamos começar a treinar sozinhos!_

_- O quê? E como espera que eu te ajude a voar? Pra começo de conversa nem gata eu sou! Não que a possibilidade de gatos voarem seja normal para mim, mas..._

_- Não seja modesta Lucy, você é a maior gata! – ele sorri simplesmente, fazendo-a corar – Vamos pro seu apartamento e a gente pensa em alguma coisa lá!_

_- Não sei se essa é uma boa ideia. – ela reluta, e parando para pensar um pouco Natsu sorri._

_- Tudo bem pessoal, atenção! – grita a todos – Quem vai apostar em mim nessa competição? – muita gente levanta ou grita em acordo – Prometo fazer o meu melhor, mas se vencer eu quero parte do dinheiro pra pagar o aluguel da Lucy! – os apostadores sorriem em acordo e a loira emocionada._

_- Oh Natsu...! É sério? – seu namorado acena em afirmação e a garota o abraça apertado – Obrigada!_

_- Ei Lucy, quer dizer que você não vai mais torcer por mim na corrida?_

_- Desculpe Happy. – ela pede enquanto leva o dragão-gato pra fora da guilda – A gente se vê depois! Eu compro um peixe pra você quando tudo terminar!_

_- Ei, não podemos deixar isso barato! Anda baixinha, você tem que me ajudar também!_

_- Eu? – a maga das runas se espanta, encarando os Exceeds de pé na mesa – Bem, imagino que o Lily não vá querer te ajudar também agora que serão rivais._

_- Desculpe Gajeel, mas nessa competição nós não podemos ser parceiros._

_- Eu entendo meu velho. – o gato negro franze o cenho com a denominação – Vem Levy, vamos para a biblioteca! Quem sabe lá você descobre um jeito de me fazer mais rápido._

_- Ei bunda de ferro, isso é trapaça! – Gray berra enquanto ele puxa a companheira para longe – Saco, eles estão sempre fazendo o que querem! – o mago do gelo cruza as patas e olha de banda para Juvia, cheia de esperança em ser carregada como as outras – Tá bom Juvia, eu deixo você me ajudar também._

_E com alegria infantil ela o leva dali para algum lugar onde possam ficar a sós, sem a mínima remota intenção de ajuda-lo a treinar para o jogo. Makarov e os membros mais velhos da guilda apenas riem._

_..._

_Finalmente é o dia da tão esperada corrida de Exceeds. Os competidores estão ansiosos, a exceção da pobre Charlie como a única gata no meio de um monte de machos espalhafatosos. Lucy está extremamente cansada por passar tantas horas ajudando Natsu com manobras de voo que saíram da sua cabeça como um papoco de bombinha, e de igual forma ele estourou várias calcinhas suas treinando o que batizou de "giro mortal do dragão-gato", basicamente uma combinação de rodopio com chute capaz de causar um furacão._

_Levy, por sua vez, está mais exausta pelo fato de ter passado horas perdidas de sono pesquisando um jeito fácil e rápido de trazer os amigos e seu amado de volta a forma natural, conseguindo por fim traduzir o encanto somente na manhã deste dia. Erza, por outro lado, mantem seu foco em Jellal e no bolo soberano sobre a mesa mais próxima do lado de fora da guilda. O pobre gatinho está colocando os bofes pra fora e os tiros de largada nem começaram. Makarov fez questão de trazer uma pistola mágica com fogos para atirar._

_Gray não está tão empolgado em vencer, e parece um tanto amassado, supostamente pelos abraços de Juvia, mas quando ela o solta para flutuar ao lado dos outros competidores na linha de largada ele promete fazer o seu melhor. Infelizmente para o coitado, mal começa a competição e Natsu bate as asas na sua testa na hora de se impulsionar para frente. Ele cai no chão e graças a isso Jellal tropeça em sua cauda, caindo a cinco centímetros de distância do início. Gajeel é o único a acompanhar em voo o dragão-gato de fogo._

_Os Exceeds verdadeiros e mais experientes desviam com facilidade dos obstáculos impostos na trilha, que consiste basicamente em chegar à torre do relógio de Magnólia e voltar. Entre barraquinhas de sorvete e tendas de cachorro-quente, os concorrentes caídos mais atrás conseguem alcançar os outros e aproveitam as salsichas e caudas para jogar em seus adversários pelo caminho. Logo Natsu, Gray e Gajeel param com o voo e começam a se atracar. Aproveitando esse meio tempo, Jellal os ultrapassa até alcançar Phanterlily._

_Rapidamente, ele puxa a cauda dele e o faz perder o controle até bater contra a janela aberta de um apartamento pelo caminho. Os membros da Fairy Tail, que acompanham a corrida por uma lacrima, riem do nervosismo de Levy pelo namorado ter parado pra ajudar seu gato, assim atrasando sua possível vitória ao ter apostado em um dos dois. Enquanto isso, Gray os ultrapassa e Natsu o segue logo atrás. Quando de longe os dois avistam Charlie, cansada por admitir que Happy seja rápido, aceleram para ultrapassá-la._

_Wendy e Romeo entram em tensão, afinal jogaram suas fichas a favor dela. Ao notar a aproximação dos magos, a felina entra em um beco e usa seu atalho tentando despistá-los do caminho. O plano funciona por algum tempo, com o dragão de fogo tentando desviar sem sucesso das placas de propaganda e batendo a cara em todas elas. Já o mago do gelo congela os obstáculos do percurso, mas na hora de atravessá-los os pilares caem atrás de si e consequentemente quebram na cabeça do pobre Dragneel._

_Assim que os três passam pelo beco, zangado e cansado, Natsu assopra fogo no traseiro de Gray. Ele cai sobre Charlie e os dois mergulham dentro de um tanque de lagostas da peixaria por onde passam. Com altas gargalhadas, ele prossegue seu caminho atrás do segundo colocado, o namorado de Erza. Mesmo seus pelos do corpo se eriçando só de pensar em vencê-lo e deixar a titânia furiosa por não ganhar seu bolo, esta competição pode render a grana para o aluguel de Lucy e ele também quer agradar sua companheira._

_A questão é que eles não são os únicos. Voando como balas, Gajeel e Lily resolveram se ajudar e estão de caudas dadas indo em direção à linha de chegada. Charlie e Gray, depois de fugirem das pinceladas dos crustáceos, seguem um pouco mais a frente quase alcançando Natsu. Este, por sua vez, finalmente chega a uma asa de distância de Jellal. Voando sobre ele, o Dragneel resolve usar o seu golpe secreto: o giro mortal do dragão-gato. Com uma voadora abrasadora, segue reto mirando a cabeça do adversário e... Erra._

_O mago celestial desvia para a esquerda e quem acaba recebendo o ataque dos céus é Happy. Graças à rajada de vento que os atinge, Natsu é pego no próprio furacão e gira junto ao gato azul para trás, indo em direção aos competidores mais atrás. Quando o mago do gelo e a gata branca já estão presos no turbilhão e caminham até o Redfox e o peludo negro, os dois usam as caudas unidas pra impelir todos na direção certa igual um estilingue. Quando Jellal passa pela linha de chegada em frente à guilda é golpeado pelos outros._

_Eles caem um a um sobre ele, Charlie primeiro e Happy logo após, tirando em consequência segundo e terceiro lugar. As moças se apressam em ajudar seus namorados, pegando cada um no colo, enquanto na gargalhada de Laxus a doce Mira coloca Phanterlily de pé. Wendy limpa a sujeira do vestido de sua gata e Romeo tenta acordar o gato azul, conseguindo apenas quando lhe oferece um peixe. Minutos mais tarde Erza está devorando alegremente o primeiro pedaço de seu bolo, oferecendo um pouco ao cansado Jellal._

_Ainda que tenha sido esmagado e seja difícil sentar sobre a mesa, ele sorri feliz antes de abrir a boca e deixar a titânia alimentá-lo com uma garfada do doce. Na mesa ao lado, a Exceed da Fairy Tail tem alegria em saber que Romeo já pretendia oferecer o coelhinho de pelúcia da cesta de chocolates a Wendy, mesmo os quitutes sendo repartidos entre seus apostadores. Enquanto isso, sentada em um banco do balcão, Lucy ri da careta de Natsu, acariciando gentilmente seus cabelos rosados. O dragão-gato se vira em seu colo._

_- Desculpa não ter ganhado Lucy. Você ficou sem o dinheiro do aluguel._

_- Não tem problema Natsu. Depois nós podemos fazer uma missão e pagar tudo de uma vez. – ambos sorriem e ele fica de pé, se apoiando nos braços dela para colocar a cabeça entre seus seios, ronronando._

_- Eu vou sentir falta disso quando voltar ao normal. Mas você me deixa fazer isso de novo depois, né Lucy? – ela sente a súbita vontade de escorraça-lo e jogar rápido no chão, mas decide se acalmar e suspira._

_- Tudo bem, eu deixo. – a loira ri baixinho, voltando a massagear seus cabelos – Quer saber, você até que ficou mesmo bem bonitinho como Exceed. Mas independente da forma continua fazendo estragos dos grandes. Seu golpe secreto não funcionou como planejava, não é?!_

_- Eu só preciso de mais treino. Da próxima vez não vou errar. – ele resmunga, fazendo-a rir._

_Finalmente, Levy pede que os magos transformados em gatos fiquem alinhados a sua frente, no meio do saguão de entrada. Ela recita algumas palavras do livro mágico e logo todos estão de volta ao normal. A alegria é interrompida quando Happy pega das mãos de Mirajane o ovo de Páscoa gigante para entregar a Elfman. Este se vira a Evergreen e, muito envergonhado, presenteia-a. O ato atrai a atenção de todos._

_- Ué, só o Elfman e a Evergreen vão ganhar o ovo de chocolate? – Cana estranha._

_- Aye, por que só eles apostaram em mim depois de tudo! Todos os outros me traíram!_

_- Desculpe por isso Happy. – Lucy sorri em arrependimento – Você aceita Taiyaki de chocolate para compensar, como pedido de desculpas?_

_- Se você insiste tudo bem! – ele voa alegremente em direção ao colo da maga e a abraça, fazendo seus amigos rirem – Ah, Elfman tem uma surpresa pra você Evergreen!_

_- Surpresa? – ela olha do tímido namorado ao chocolate – O que é?_

_- Então, é... Está dentro do ovo. – a mulher sorri curiosa, puxando a fita para retirar a embalagem e em seguida abrindo cuidadosamente o presente, achando um pacote com uma caixinha de veludo dentro – Oh Elfman!... Isso é...? – o público entra em apreensão e os olhos de Mira são os que mais arregalam._

_- É... Bom... Ever, você... Quer se casar comigo? – as garotas começam a festejar por antecipação e ao sim dela, antes de beijar o recém-noivo, todos os cumprimentam com gratulações ou piadinhas maliciosas._

_- Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito nisso! – a maga Take Over toca a cabeça e faz uma careta – Ei Cana, vai passando esse copo de vinho pra cá, por favor!_

_- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. – a amiga sorri misteriosa ao afastar a taça – Talvez queira ver o que chegou pra você pelo correio hoje. Eu recebi as cartas e dentre elas está o resultado do seu exame médico._

_- Ah é? E o que diz? – ela pega o envelope, tirando o papel com nervosismo – Não pode ser tão ruim, certo?! Eu nem sou de beber muito. – Laxus a encara erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas a jovem ignora e lê o resultado, abrindo a boca conforme passa os olhos pelas palavras._

_- O que foi Mira? É sério? – seu marido toma a correspondência em mãos e também se surpreende – OH MEU DEUS! – todos param de brigar e então ele sorri – PESSOAL, EU VOU SER PAI!_

_**Fim**_


End file.
